Octavia
Origin: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Strings? No, she's the whole damn orchestra. Description Octavia is the fan given name of a background Earth pony who makes her debut in the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic episode: The Best Night Ever. She has a dark gray mane and tail and a light gray coat. She is often paired with Vinyl Scratch/DJ P0n3 as friends or sisters within the brony community as both of the pony's talents are related to music. VSH Abilities *'Passive Ability: ' Incorrect Step Octavia can place a trap: a fake ammo box that, when stepped on, will disable one movement key for the remainder of the round (forward, strafe right/left, back, jump, or crouch). Ammo traps cost ~50 rage to use and there is a maximum of 3 ammo traps at one time. *'Rage Ability: '''Waltz Octavia freezes in place as she takes complete control over all player movement by using primary and secondary firing as well as crouching and jumping. Tips as Octavia *Use your rage to get players off hard to reach places or to take advantage of them being disarmed. *Your ability is very effective against players on maps with large hazards such as pits, as players may run into them. *Place yourself in clear view of as many players as you can before raging so you can more directly watch them as you assume direct control. *Soldiers and Demomen can easily be killed by looking down and pressing primary fire during your rage if they have their grenade/rocket launchers. *The same strategy can be used for Demomen that have sticky launchers equipped, however you have to make sure you detonate before your rage finishes *If you don't think you can reach the Pyro during Last Man Standing during your rage, make him waste all of his ammo by constantly hitting both fire keys. *If you are on a map with few or no map hazards (pits etc.) consider placing more fake ammo traps and walking players into them during your rage. *Avoid using your rage infront of a sentry as they can rack up a huge ammount of damage on you as you are immbobilised during your rage Tips against Octavia *If you think Octavia will taunt soon: **Run to an enclosed area to avoid hazards. **Move out of her line of sight to prevent having her concentrate on you during her rage **Soliders and Demomen should put away their launchers as she can still control your primary firing.(this means she can simply look down and fire their weapons to kill most soldiers/demomen) **Players still have the ability to change their weapon, switching to melee may reduce the chance of harming yourself. **Avoid taunting during her rage as it will cause you to bleed for a brief moment. *Avoid directly chasing her as she can catch you by surprise with her ammo traps. In addition, her traps play a loud stunning sound that will alert her of your misfortune. Octavia's Alternate Octavia's alternate boss is '''Twilight Sparkle' (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), who used to be her own boss. Her abilities are equal to Octavia, but her rage causes all players affected by it to have their screens turn black, and Medics cannot activate their Ubercharge during the rage's duration. * Prior to being demoted to alternate, Twilight Sparkle's rage drained the ammo, Uber, and general meters of all players in a certain radius of her. After using this rage, certain weapons would fail to work. Videos Trivia *Octavia and Twilight Sparkle are disabled on the map Oilrig due to their rage; however, they can be access using the Sparkling unusual. Category:Bosses Category:Pony